


I need you

by Roisa_choni_love



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisa_choni_love/pseuds/Roisa_choni_love





	I need you

Luisa woke up during the night to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She looked over to the clock next to her bed and groaned. It was 3.45am. Crawling out of bed, she put an oversized shirt on over her underwear and walked over to the front door. As she looked through the peephole, she saw the last person that she would have expected. Her strpmother, the love of her life. She opened the door. 

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Luisa asked, her voice still raspy from sleep.  
"I missed you." Rose replied sweetly, a bright smile on her face.  
"You missed me? Why didnt you just call? Luisa asked while stepping aside to let Rose into the apartment. Rose brushed past her and slumped down on the couch. "I wanted to see your beautiful face." Rose said as she turned towards Luisa, who had just closed the door and was walking towards the couch. "Where is my father?" Luisa questioned as she sat down close to Rose, intertwining their fingers and resting them on Rose's thigh. "He left this morning, he went to Mexico." 

Luisa rested her head on Rose's shoulder as Rose brushed her thumb delicately over Luisa's knuckles. They both sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying being this close to eachother when Luisa suggested that they go to bed. They walked towards the bedroom, hand in hand. Luisa removed her shirt and crawled back into bed as she watched Rose remove her clothes, reducing to her underwear before she too, got into bed. She cuddled up against Luisa, resting her head on Luisa's chest, tightening her arm around her waist. Rose lifted her head and looked up at Luisa who leaned down and kissed her softly. 

"Run away with me." Rose said, throwing her 5 year plan out of the window. But, she didnt care because Luisa was more than worth it.  
"What?" Luisa asked, her eyed widening slightly in disbelief.  
"Run away with me." Rise repeated." In the morning, we can go anywhere you want, Lu. We can finally be happy." Rose lifted her hand up to cup Luisa's face, using her thumb to slowly brush against her cheek.  
"What about my father?" Luisa asked, confused by Rose's sudden idea." Ill send him the divorce papers. Please Lu, will you come with me?" Rose asked again, hopeful that Luisa still wanted what she wanted.  
"Yes, Rose. Of course i will. What changed your mind from last time?"  
"Laying here with you, in your bed, i realized how much i really love you and how much i need you. When i was at home, without you, i couldnt stop thinking about you. All i want is to make you happy. I love everything about you, Lu. And i dont know why i didnt make this decision sooner." Rose answered, meaning every word." I love you too, so much." Luisa said as she leaned down to connect her lips with Rose's. After kissing for a few minutes, Rose moved to straddle Luisa, not breaking the kiss.  
"Now let me show you just how much i really need you." Rose said as she trailed kissed down Luisa's body. 

Luisa had waited so long to finally have Rose to herself. And now that she does, she isnt ever letting her go again.


End file.
